Talk:The Warrior Union
PuGs PuGs are shit, use heroes and don't worry yourself! But do be sure that you don't actually suck ;p — Skuld 11:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) : While i do agree that generally speaking the quality of Pick-up Groups is generally fair at best, for some people with small/non busy guilds, PuGs comprise 95% of the GW PVE gameplay. Now let's be honest : Some people do suck. It's a fact of life. I myself tend to be generally well liked, and people have been impressed by my effectiveness in the past. But then again, i try to go for balance in my builds. Speaking of which, I wonder how my general warrior builds would be evaluated by builds crew *shudders*( which described from other sources have been refered to as "like a pack of rabid hyenas hell bent on proving their e-peen to their peers")--Lullysing 12:28, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :: For what it's worth ... I have a guild, and still managed to solo all of the main storyline of Nightfall. The introduction of Heroes really eliminate the need for PuGs for all but the most difficult areas. Granted, PuGs are still needed for much of Prophecies and Factions ... but once you get to where you can cross over to Elona, you can pick up Heroes then return to the other campaigns to solo the rest. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:43, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::I would say over-reliance on heroes and henchies does have it's downsides, such as whenever ANET decides to "improve" the NPC/Heroes behavior ( Example: one of the latter updates made it that heroes/henchies would not raise dead teamates. Or only start raising them when most of the team was dead already. Contrasted with the earlier "update" which made it all heroes and henchies would drop whatever they were doing and raise immediatly whoever died. Which means 3-4 of your guys were trying to raise the same guy.) While i do my fair share of soloing with heroes and henchies, the essence of TWU is generally based on the more or less "end-game" stuff like the tombs, Fow, UW, Elite missions like the domain of anguish...And then, there's also certain missions which are simply ridiculous to do with npc/heroes for all manners of reasons. For those, the warrior is DEFINITLY at the tail-end of the pecking order. ( in fact, i've NEVER been able to get into a Tombs team as a warrior. NEVER.) etc.--Lullysing 13:16, 19 March 2007 (CDT) !About The idea for the warrior Union came from a discussion with friends about the sad state of affairs of my beloved favorite profession. And when the discussion turned from that to the role of each professions as a social class, the warrior came off as the most "Blue-collar" of them all. Eventually the idea of "A warrior's Union" came to be, with imagined examples of warriors refusing to gimp themselves and their dignity by adopting the cookie-cutter-build-du-jour by saying "I'm sorry, but the Warrior union wouldn't like that..." made the idea so popular in my little circle of friends that the idea became a running joke. Eventually, i figured the joke could be a way to humorously portray the problems with the warrioring profession, in the tradition of humor-laced social commentary. Hence the decision to create TWU on guildwiki as a tongue-in-cheek attempt at discussion and debunking of the myths of the "suckass warrior class". Why? I think the reason for the Warrior dislike is because many inexperienced newbs (newbs not noobs) who choose the warrior profession because its the classic RPGer. I have nothing against warriors, but some people who play them, eg rushing in and aggroing lots of mobs. The warrior class is great, but their problem is the people that play them. Dont get me wrong, the good ones are great and without them a party can fall apart. :This may very well be a factor for the trend, indeed. I have myself met pathetic warriors which at level 20 still didn't have a max damage weapons, or were using supremely crap setups. But I really don't think this is ENTIRELY the gimmick here : I think those "bad apples" are simply an excuse to classify all warriors with a glance (ex:)'' because on top of supposedly sucking, "All warriors are noobs anyhow"'' kinda thing . But there's other "facts" that need to be disbanded as well, but you bring a good point. Of course, other classes, piloted y the noobs, can also be sucking too. --Lullysing 11:44, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::I, for one, fully admit to being a pathetic level 20 warrior newb. —Tanaric 02:17, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::you'll be able to learn very much here: Effective warrior guide, if your really a 'newb', which are said to be willing to learn :) - Y0_ich_halt 11:23, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Confused I am not sure where this so-called "stereotype" comes from that you refer to, Warrior is one of the most sought-after classes for serious PvE and PvP. They have the highest DPS in the game as well as the best armor. In fact I think it is often the Elementalist or Mesmer that falls victim to stereotype - "Nuking sucks" and "Mesmer sucks in PvE". But the Warrior? Nah...aside from the Wammo (which, you must admit, can be a valid and mighty build when done right), I rarely hear complaints about dumb Warriors anymore. (T/ ) 20:22, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :: But you see entropy, I fully agree with everything you said ( ok, maybe not with the mesmers sucking in PvE, but that's another issue ). I think warriors are very respectable when it comes to damage and survivability. But some people simply buy the "suckass warriors" line, and we all have to suffer for it.--Lullysing 20:41, 25 March 2007 (CDT) (( and frankly, "Nuking sucks" could be a warrior's version of "Disco sucks", heheehahaha. ;)) :::Well no, I am saying that this stereotype you are fighting is nonexistant, and that's why I'm confused. Nuker and Mesmer stereotypes do still exist, though. (T/ ) 20:47, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I dunno what it's like on the international servers, but in the North-America endgame instances, the Rangers and Eles are like the high school clique bastards you always secrety wanted to pound on with a baseball bat. I guess some people only truly feel good about themselves when they diss on other people huh?--Lullysing 20:53, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I must be hanging out in the wrong districts, then >.> TRAPPER LFG oh shut up, noone wants you for Zaishen Challenge X( (T/ ) 20:55, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::The only teams I see people making in PUGs are "2 tanks, 2 monks, 2 nukers, MM, and other," and tanks are either Dervishes or Warriors, most often Warriors. This "injustice" doesn't even exist. 16:52, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Heroes what? did i read koss and gore are useless? goren, yes. but koss makes the best axe AoE ever. combine him with orders olias and he'll suck out your enemies' health. - Y0_ich_halt 14:55, 8 May 2007 (CDT) : No, scabs ...http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strikebreaker . People that will take/steal your job when on strike. ::ok, now i get it... - Y0_ich_halt 07:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) comment No idea what you warriors are moaning about. What we need is a mesmer union! We guys get screwed from all sides (Anet,players,Norgu >.>) So..whose with me? Cardsharp 12:46, 7 June 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp : Here, have a banner.--Lullysing 15:31, 7 June 2007 (CDT) The Warrior Union supports the creation of a sister union for all of our oft-ignored, commonly bitched at, Mesmer brothas and sistas. United we will conquer! ::Sry if I sound bitter Lu , I'm just sick and tired of being kicked with the words,"ömg a mesmer,they suk a$$ kik him!" Cardsharp 03:33, 8 June 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp :::mesmers are being used alot, paragons aren't ^^ so start a paragon union :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:01, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lol , true Anet seems to have a nerf fixation on paras, theyre near useless now. I've never seen such useless elite skills :P Cardsharp 02:49, 13 June 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp :::::While i will agree that 90% of command skills are useless or got hit with a massive nerfbat, it's still quite possible to do sweet motivation setups.--Lullysing 08:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, the unlimited energy allows some pretty costly spells to be thrown around. The two pips of regen is just a facade, paragons are vicious when it comes to spamming WY and GftE to keep energy flowing. Combined with moderately high DPS at range and 80 armor... paragons aren't anything near junk :p -Auron 08:19, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::YW ? GftE? the hell man ?--Lullysing 11:10, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::WY, not YW. Watch Yourself and Go for the Eyes. Both of them are low-adren shouts that generate tremendous amounts of energy for any spear chucking paragon. -Auron 11:16, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Watch yourwself got specificly nerfed because of that. As for GftE, i've always liked pulling off a mini spike with a anthem of flames-GftE-vicious spear mini combo. Anti Pvp To all PvE users: we should form the Anti Pvp Union, so ArenaNet will finally understand that PvE doesn't need PvP nerfs and that they are completely different. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 08:54, 14 June 2007 (CDT)